Forgotten
by annieapple24
Summary: This is my sequel to "Keep Holding On." The war is over and Hermione attempts to heal herself after all her losses. Draco didn't handle everything very well either. Can the two star-crossed lovers reunite or is their love doomed by the fates?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So last night I posted the last few chapters of Keep Holding On. Here's the first chapter of the sequel. I have a feeling a may make a few people angry at me. This has a lot less adventurey stuff and more dramay stuff, but I wasn't great at adventure anyway. So here's the first chapter to this, and I will also post a few other first chapters to other stories cuz why the hell not, ya know?

Hermione POV

* * *

It had been three whole weeks since Voldemort was vanquished and the world saved again. The Order of Phoenix and the students and teachers of Hogwarts fought bravely against the Death Eaters. Many died and many more lived on with terrible and unhealable wounds.

Hermione hadn't seen Draco in a week. At the final moments, she had been so caught up in the battle, the grief, the triumph, she hadn't noticed his absence. But when she set out to search for him, she came back with nothing.

She couldn't believe Draco could do this. Did he even stick around to fight, or did he run as soon as the battle heated up?

She hated the doubt that raced through her head, the betrayal and grief that flowed through her body. Why did he leave her? After so many died how could he leave?

The shock went through her body when the thought passed through her mind (not for the first time) that Draco had died.

_There was no body!_ Hermione chastised herself.

_Maybe there was no body afterwards. He could've been burned or what happened to Sirius..._

She knew that was impossible.

She forced herself out of the bed she was attempting to get some sleep in. She carefully stood, trying not to wake Ginny. The trio had decided to spend awhile at the Burrow to grieve and rest. But none of them really slept.

Ginny rolled over with her eyes wide open and filled with tears, then turned back to show she didn't want comfort at that moment. It was an unspoken understanding that if you wanted to be alone, you stayed in bed or took a walk, but if you wanted comfort, you sit in the living room.

Hermione went downstairs to see Harry sitting in the living room corner and George laying face down on the couch.

"Hey" she said quietly.

Harry nodded to her without moving his eyes from the little toy Hungarian Horntail he got 4th year. It blew fire onto his fingers and he didn't even blink.

George didn't move.

She settled herself on the floor with her back touching the couch and her head on George's back. He moved his hand to touch her shoulder in mutual acknowledgement of each others grief.

It had been like this for an entire week. George had watched his twin brother whom he shared his entire life with die in a single instant. Harry facing the death of so many and blaming himself. Hermione not able to figure out why so many she loved had left her.

* * *

A/N: What do you think? Can you forgive me for setting everything up this way? Is it actually almost enjoyable?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So I decided to post the first three chapters of this story, otherwise I'm afraid I might leave any readers hanging for months at a time again.

Draco's POV

* * *

A lone figure walked through the rain away from his apartment building. He was wrapped in a black raincoat and dark gray scarf so that only silver eyes and a few strands of platinum blond hair could be seen.

Draco laughed the aptly named building he managed to rent a room in. Apartment. He truly was apart. It had been two months since he saw someone from his own world. He didn't exacly prefer it that way, but after over a year of being cooped up in different safe houses it was nice to be able to walk around undisguised.

He quietly entered a small shop a few blocks down the street. There he was able to purchase some grocieries to last him through the week and a new pair of shoes as he had ruined the pair he wore in the puddles he was forced to walk through daily.

He shook his head at his leftover narcissism back from his aristocratic school days as he left the shop and walked across the street to a tiny bench. The bench was soaked, but so was he, so he sat and counted the remaining money in his wallet carefully under his raincoat to prevent it from getting wet.

_Going to need some more money soon if I want to keep eating like a human. Of course I could always just starve myself and I wouldn't have to take up anyone's space any longer._ Draco waved away the masochistic thought. It wasn't the first or the last he'd have.

He stared into the coffee shop in front of him, watching the people sipping coffee by the warm fireplace inside. He briefly thought about going inside, but chose to remain in the cold.

He watched as two men exited the bar and said their goodbyes.

"It was so nice seeing you Dudley. Congratulations on the new job. And thanks for seeing me. It really helps with things like they are right now." One man said.

The other smiled. "Don't worry, Harry. I told you I've grown up a litte. Mum and dad are even helping me find an apartment in the city and I'll actually be out and on my own. And you will have to be sure to visit me as much as you can."

Draco looked at the men harder at their words.

_Harry?_

He waited for the men to finish their conversation under the shop's awning before slowly getting to his feet.

Unfortunately once on his feet he could no longer move. Should he say hello? No, of course not, he should run as fast as he can back to his apartment. There was a reason he left that world. It was no longer where he belonged.

Just as he turned away to run, he heard "Draco?"

Out of instinct he turned back at the sound of his name. Then he bolted.

One thing Draco didn't remember was that Harry was a very powerful, very magical being. He was jerked to a halt and shoved around the corner. His head slammed into the wall of the building behind him and he felt Harry's wand fly up to his throat.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here Malfoy?" Harry said with malice in his voice he hadn't used on Draco since 6th year.

* * *

A/N: So Harry is PISSED when he sees Draco, but at least he is able to develop a good relationship with his cousin. How do you think Draco feels about this?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: For some reason this story has taken on a mind of its own. This is no where near what I was planning when it became more than a one-shot. I just hope there are still people along for the journey, and I hope I can keep this sequel short because there are so many other stories I have twirling around my brain. So I posting a few chapters each to see which are popular and which are duds.

Enjoy!

* * *

Draco attempted to turn his head away from the taller wizard, but the arm against his neck was too tight. He was forced to breathe in Harry's hot breath and he almost choked.

"Answer me! How dare you even show your face to me?" Harry screamed.

Draco's old defenses kicked in at Harry's words. He could feel the anger rush through them, and prepared harsh words for the raven-haired boy.

"What the fuck, Potter? I didn't chase you down and rub my face all over you? I was minding my own bloody business when you decided to bash my head against a wall." Draco spit.

Harry hesitated only a moment, and then reluctantly loosened his hold on the blond.

"Thank you, Potty. Now if you excuse me, there are a few more chores I must attend to before I go home."

He turned and began to walk back to the street, wondering how his luck could get any worse.

"How could you do that to her Malfoy?" He heard Harry say quietly.

Oh, that's how.

"Do what?"

"Leave her. After all she's been through, how could you leave her to deal with everything alone. Even I didn't think you were that bloody selfish. I actually had respect for you. Standing up against the death eaters and being brave enough to help the right side. But then you had to leave her! You really are a loathsome, foul-mouthed, evil little cockroach. I wish Hermione had the chance to punch you again, because you really fucking deserve it. Goodbye, ferret."

Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"How dare you say that. If I hadn't left her, she would've left me, and you and the weasel would've booted me out before Molly could stop you. Don't you dare say you respected me when you know you still hate me enough to force me to leave if I hadn't left myself. Don't worry about her. The weasel will patch her up in no time, fuck her, marry her, knock her up, and they can start their own family of poor blood traitors and have ten children sleeping in one room. She-"

Malfoy never had the chance to finish his rant after Harry's fist broke his nose and the other his jaw. He was too busy spitting out the blood.

"Shut the hell up. You know nothing about my friends. You left because you are a coward who couldn't face your past and was scared of the future. She could've helped you, but once again you have made the wrong choice, and she won't be around to help you out of it. Good luck living with the muggles. Hope I never have to see your fucking face again.

Then he disapparated, leaving Draco bleeding on the ground.

* * *

Hermione looked up from where she was sitting in the garden to see Harry walking towards the house. He was back from visiting his cousin in London.

She had hoped he would be in a better mood after seeing his cousin, but Harry's was set in anger as he charged past the garden, not seeing her.

"Harry, what happened?" She called.

He jumped and turned around, but relaxed when he saw it was Hermione.

"I'm not sure I should tell you." He said gently, sitting beside her on the ground nonetheless.

"Did something happen with Dudley?" She asked quietly.

"Oh, no. Dudley was great. Doing very well with life, and I'm very proud of him."

"Then what happened Harry? I want to help."

He smiled at her. "I know you do. You always do. But I'm not sure… Well, on my way back, I saw someone."

Hermione heard him curse when he realized Hermione would figure out what happened too easily with those few words.

"You saw him?"

Harry only nodded. Hermione had no idea what to say.

"Well, we kind of had a fight and it ended with me hitting him and leaving."

Hermione looked down to see his bloodied knuckles.

"Oh, Harry." She was still at a loss for words.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"It's okay. I just miss him."

_At least now I can be sure he's alive._

"I know." He grabbed Hermione and hugged her tightly.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I've done absolutely nothing on break except totally obsess over Tom Hiddleston and reading as many frostiron pairing fanfictions as possible. I finally got around to posting some new chapters and writing as much as I can. Hope you enjoy the fruits of my labor ;)

Hermione's POV

It had been a month since Hermione learned of Draco's hidden existence. Just hearing that Draco was alive made it easier for Hermione to breathe. It also made it harder when she realized he really had left her.

Most of the Weasley family were gathered in the living room listening to the wizard radio. Only George and Percy remained in their rooms.

Molly and Arthur were snuggled in a loveseat nearest to the radio, quietly discussing tomorrow's dinner plans.

Bill and Fleur were cooing over Fleur's slowly swelling stomach.

Charlie sat with his back against the loveseat his parents were in, playing wizard chess with an invisible opponent.

Harry and Ginny were quietly holding hands on the couch while Ginny read and Harry wrote a letter to Andromeda about seeing Teddy soon.

Hermione could not believe how cozy everybody seemed. Almost back to normal. Almost.

She sat next to Ron on the couch, wishing George and Fred were there to make everyone laugh. That's exactly what they needed right now.

"Hey, Hermione?" Ron looked to her

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to ask if you would want to go out to London with me tomorrow?

"Why? Do you need help picking out something for Harry's birthday?" She asked.

Ron blushed. "No, that's still over a month away. Nobody would buy a present that early."

Hermione sighed, thinking of the book on quidditch she had bought Harry last week in preparation for his birthday. Of course Ron would think that was silly.

"No, I actually wanted to see if you wanted to go to eat. Like, food or something."

When Ron's blush crept into his hair and down his neck, Hermione realized he was asking her out.

Part of her wanted to say yes and let him sweep her up in happiness to make her forget everything that had happened. She wished she could be content with cuddling Ron on the couch or holding his hand while she read. But the more she thought about it, the more she knew she wasn't quite ready.

Her silence had deepened Ron's already considerably deep blush. However, he found the courage she admired him for and placed his hand on hers, looking at her hopefully.

"Ron…" She began, but he had already snatched his hand away. He recognized the tone of her voice.

"It's okay. I was just thinking a day out would be good for you. But if you're not ready, I can understand that."

Before she had time to defend herself better, Ron had slipped off the couch to join Charlie playing chess.

She sighed, before wishing everyone a good night and heading upstairs.

She grabbed her pajamas and toiletry bag from her trunk and proceeded to turn on the shower.

Once she was in, she let the water run over her for a long time. The tears she fought the entire week came spilling out all at once.

She hated crying, and she could usually stop herself before the cries became sobs, but she had been holding back to long.

There, in the shower of the man she once thought she would be with forever, she mourned the loss of her childhood, her loved ones, and the one who made her rethink everything she knew. It felt wrong to cry about Draco in Ron's shower, but she couldn't stop herself.

She wondered if she would ever be able to forget Draco and move on. She wondered if she would end up with Ron like everyone wanted. Did she want that?

When she could finally breathe again and the tears slowed, she finished her shower and went to bed.

She thought about what Ron had said about a day out being good for her. Would it offend him if she went out without him? But she knew underneath his words he meant he knew she wasn't ready to get past Draco. Maybe he would understand if she asked Ginny to join her on a day out. It couldn't hurt to ask.

First thing tomorrow she would ask Ginny.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco's POV

Alone in his apartment, Draco sat on his couch staring at the wall. He hadn't gone out in a month. Ever since he ran into Harry, he couldn't trust himself to leave the house.

He barely ate, his stomach churned as he relived past memories every hour. He couldn't remember hunger or thirst, only exhaustion and fear and guilt. He had guilt by the bowlful.

He couldn't believe his life had come to this. He wondered if his parents moved back into the manor or if they found a new home untainted by the Dark Lord. He wondered if they were still searching for him, or if they had searched for him at all.

His head was cloudy and he couldn't seem to focus on anything. Blurry pictures tormented him. A bushy headed girl punching him as hard as he could. A tall, pale figure with red eyes patting his head. Flashes of green. Screams. His mother's thin face. His father broken. Figures dancing in ball gowns at Christmas. One girl with curly hair dancing past looking so happy. A woman smacking him and storming away leaving him in a garden. The same woman and her lips. A kiss.

He jumped to his feet and threw the closest object he could find against the wall. He threw everything he could find, and when he ran out of thing to throw he punched the wall again and again until someone started yelling.

He jumped back, afraid he had hurt someone, until he realized the yelling was at his door. He opened his door to find the landlord yelling at the top of his lungs.

"What in the fucking hell do you thinking you're doing making all this noise? You better shut the hell up before I kick you out on the street!"

"Sorry." Draco mumbled. He turned around and grabbed his coat from the rack and headed past the man.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" He shouted.

"Street." Draco said, barely loud enough for the man to hear.

Once Draco was outside, he sat on the curb. The man did not follow.

He felt tears sting his eyes and he fought to control them.

"I'm sorry." He whispered before lying himself down on the sidewalk and drifting to sleep.

* * *

"Hey. Hey, you. Wake up. Wake up!"

Draco tried to tune out the voice. He wanted to sleep.

Unfortunately, the voice only got louder and the ground only got harder underneath him. With a groan he opened his eyes and saw a strange woman with dark hair kneeling next to him.

"My word, son. I thought I was gonna have to call for help."

Draco didn't even try to understand what she meant. He sat up and looked around. It was just before sunset.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"My name is Flora Fortescue. I thought you might want some help."

"Fortescue? Where do I know that name?" Draco slurred.

The woman looked at him with her brows knit together.

He figured it out. "Ice cream." He managed to mumble.

"You're a wizard then. You knew my dad?"

"Sort of. Wasn't nice to him. Was a brat."

"Why don't you come down to Diagon Alley. You need some food and my mother is making some stew."

He tried to shake his head and lie back down, but she hauled him up by his armpits to the nearest alley and disapparated.

When they landed in the familiar street Draco promptly turned away from it and spilled his stomach onto the street.

"Oh bloody hell. I'm sorry I didn't think that all the way through."

Draco waved a hand to dismiss her, but she grabbed him again and hauled her into a tiny building.

He was placed on a couch and given a glass of water. It tasted awful, but Draco managed to keep it down.

"So can I ask what you were doing sleeping in the gutter? And why it looks like you haven't eaten or slept in a month?"

"It was a sidewalk and I'm not hungry. Tired though." Draco still slurred slightly.

The woman just shook her head and turned away.

She woke him again a few hours later holding a bowl near his face.

"I will keep you awake until you eat." She said matter-of-factly.

He sighed and sat up. "It's okay, I'm feeling a little more awake now."

He slowly ate his bowl of stew, and Flora watched to make sure he ate every bite.

She set his plate on the table and seated herself next to him.

"Now tell me what happened." She said sternly.

"You don't want to know. Thank you for the food, but you really don't want me here. I promise if I tell you my story, you will kick me out on the spot."

"Try me." She persisted.

"Fine." Maybe she will learn not to take strangers into her home.

He proceeded to tell her he was a deatheater, and the role he played in the battle of Hogwarts. He told her a girl in his year had helped him and how he then let her down by taking advantage of her when she was already in love with someone else. Part of the way through the story, another older woman, probably Flora's mother, walked in the room and stood by the doorway, listening. He ended with his rampage in his apartment.

Flora shook her head and sighed. "You aren't telling me everything."

"Just the important bits."

"Did you love her?" Flora asked.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard her. Did you love this girl?" The mother asked him.

Draco was quiet for a long moment, fighting the memories.

"Yes. She saved my life. And I think I loved her before that too."

"Then you did no wrong with her. And how do you know she didn't love you too?"

Draco didn't.

"And how can you be blamed for leaving the death eaters?"

"I watched them kill people. Didn't stop them."

"Only would've gotten yourself killed." She answered. "They killed my dad, did you know that?"

Draco flinched and shook his head.

"They were evil. You are not. You cannot burden yourself with this guilt. You need to get past this. Get on with your life." The mother assured him.

"What the hell am I going to do? I didn't finish school, and who's going to hire a death eater anyways?" He was getting frustrated.

"Ex-death eater." Flora chimed.

"I will. You could help Flora run the ice cream shop. It's not a difficult job, and I'll let you rent out the room above the shop."

Draco stared at the woman. Never would he be able to get used to kind people. He couldn't understand how a complete stranger could offer him so much.

"Thank you, ma'am." He managed to choke out through his surprise.

"Your welcome. Now you should probably stay here for the night and get your things in the morning. It's time for us all to get some rest."

She then picked up his empty bowl and left the room, followed by Flora.

He never once said his name, yet the woman welcomed him into her home. It made him think of Hermione. He laid his head against the pillow that appeared magically and wrapped himself in the blankets. The tears were stinging his eyes again, and this time he let them fall, letting his guilt wash over him once again.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione followed Ginny around the store, wishing she could be as excited as her friend about the new robe styles. It made Hermione feel even worse knowing the Ginny was doing her best to make sure she enjoyed her trip. For both girls it was their first real shopping trip since the war, but Hermione just couldn't enjoy herself. Even the few bookstores they stopped at weren't enough to drag her away from her inner turmoil.

"What do you think of these pink ones, Hermione?" Ginny asked her, holding up a gaudy pair of pink shoes.

"I don't think I'll ever wear pink again, Gin," she cringed when she realized how depressing she sounded.

Ginny frowned at her.

"Okay, I've tried everything. Do you want to just give up and go get some ice cream?" Hermione suggested, not wanting to go home yet.

"Yeah that sounds great!" Ginny said relieved, probably out of ideas as well.

They left the shop after Ginny stopped to pay for a tiny pair of socks magically designed to stay on feet. For the baby, she said, meaning Fleur's five month old bump.

As they walked down the street, Hermione looked through the streams of people going from shop to shop.

She noticed one blond man looking at owls and a woman with bright silver eyes looking over the potions display outside another shop. She sighed wishing she could turn her brain off so she could enjoy her day out with Ginny.

They walked into Fortescue s'ice cream shop, hearing the little bell bewitched to play a Celina Worbek song.

They sat down at a cozy booth in the corner. The waitress came out from behind the counter.

"What can I get for you ladies?"

" Hey, Flora!" Ginny squealed.

" Ginny! Oh, it s been too long. Hi, Hermione. How have you been?" Flora squealed back.

"We've been doing pretty well. I m sorry to hear about your father," Ginny said sadly.

Flora looked down. "Thanks. It s been pretty difficult, but mum and I are surviving. We actually just hired a new guy. He's a huge help. He's really good with people if they don't know his history..." The girl trailed off.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Oh it s no big deal. I just-"

She was cut off by a loud shout: "Flora!"

"Shoot, that's mum. She probably needs more peanuts. Hold on I'll have the new guy help you. It was nice seeing you guys!"

Flora smiled and turned to the counter.

"Dray, can you help these ladies while I go see what mum wants?"

There was a muffled reply, and Flora turned back to wave at them before leaving.

A man came around the corner of the counter. What can I help The man was a few feet from their table before he stopped staring.

Hermione's blood was ice as she saw the man s blond hair, silver eyes, and his sharp features. She thought she heard Ginny gasp, but was too distracted to care.

"Draco?" She couldn't believe it was him standing in front of her wearing a green apron with chocolate stains and carrying a notepad.

Draco didn't reply, but stood frozen in place.

Hermione stood, not knowing what she was doing until after she heard the sharp crack of her hand hitting his face. Then, she turned and walked outside, not looking back.

* * *

Hermione ran out of the shop, turned the corner into the closest alleyway, and sank to her knees sobbing. She faintly heard footsteps following her outside, but the stopped at the mouth of the alley.

"Draco just go away. Everything s been hard enough on her as it is. You already left her, you don t get to decide this," she heard Ginny shouting.

Hermione's usually clever brain was slow to realize that meant he had followed her too.

Suddenly all she wanted to do was talk to him. Ask him why he left her. She stood carefully, brushing the dirt off her legs. She stepped to Ginny, placing a hand on her shoulder, and stood in front of the face that had haunted her for months. Her head swam in all the words she wanted to ask, all the cruel things she wanted to say to hurt him.

"Why?" she whispered.

His eyes widened when he saw her standing front of him. For a moment, his lips moved, but no sound came out.

"Because I have nothing for you, Hermione. Ron can offer you so much more-"

This time she didn't even feel her arm move, just a slight tingling sensation on her fingers and a bright red slowly blossoming against his cheek.

Draco wasn't even angry.

"You cannot blame this on Ron. This has nothing to do with him. This is about me. How you kissed me and left me alone."

Draco flinched.

"Yeah, and you saved me then went on an adventure with him. Why can't you understand I'm doing this for you. All I want is to make you as happy as you made me."

By now, Ginny s face was beet red, and her entire body was shaking.

"We should go, Hermione," she said in a low voice to keep from screaming at Draco.

"You are a fucking idiot." Hermione whispered before taking Ginny s arm and leaving Draco in the alley wondering if she meant him or herself.

* * *

A/N: Well that last chapter was fun. In a very sarcastic way. The fact that I use so many different computers while writing means that I sometimes deal with opposing wordpad with Microsoft word. I decided to merge two chapters to make this one because I am attempting to write longer chapters (and totally failing). Lost all formatting and didn't notice until I deleted the originals so I got to go back and enter in all the apostrophes, quotes, and paragraph breaks and there were a ton. As long as there is at least one person to appreciate my effort than it is all worthwhile. Hope you enjoy These new chapters, hopefully I can get myself to add a few more a little sooner.


End file.
